Clarissa
by louisluv218
Summary: A girl comes to the MyMusic office looking for her father. (I know, sucky intro, but I don't wanna give too much away. Read it if you want to know more.)
1. Chapter 1

The MyMusic staff were doing all of their normal everyday tasks around the office. Intern 2 was getting ready to tie a letter to a carrier pigeon for Indie, when a 15-year-old girl walked into the office.

"Hi. Is Metal here?" The girl asked Intern 2.

"Uh, yeah. He's about to start shooting an episode of Music News with Scene. Right through there." Intern 2 pointed to a door.

"Thanks." The girl walked through the door. Scene was standing in front of the green screen, and Metal was about to hit record, when he noticed the girl standing by the door. She smiled and walked up to him.

"Hi Dad." The girl smiled. Metal almost passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

"I only have one daughter!" Metal said to the girl standing before him. "I think you have the wrong Metal."

"Nope. I have my birth certificate right here. Clarissa Clark, daughter of Tina Clark and Dustin Clark. Santa Monica Hospital."

Metal gasped when he saw the birthdate on the birth certificate. "This is Rayna's birthday." He looked at the girl again, and noticed that she looked a lot like Rayna. "How'd you know where to find me?"

"I stopped by your house and talked to Mom. She told me I could find you here. She also told me to give you this." Clarissa held up a Lemon Meringue Pie.

"Why didn't I know about this?" Metal took the pie and put it on the table.

"Because you were too grossed out to go into the ultrasounds with Mom, or watch her give birth. She knew you didn't even want one daughter, let alone two. So she put me up for adoption and kept Rayna."

"Omigosh!" Metal and Clarissa forgot that Scene was standing in the corner. "This is so totally awesome! We could be besties!"

"Uh, sure. And you are?"

"I'm Scene. YOU SEE!" She smiled her signature wide grin.

"Haha. Right." Clarissa smiled awkwardly.

"Dad! I need money for the mall! Mercedes and Flavia are picking me up in 5 minutes!" Rayna's voice echoed through the office.

"I take it that's my beloved sister?" Clarissa smiled.

"Uh, yeah." Metal was still processing what was going on when Clarissa walked out of the room to meet her sister.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rayna?" Clarissa tapped on her sister's shoulder. Rayna turned and smiled at her.

"Hi. You must be new here." Rayna smiled.

"No. Uh, I'm your sister, Clarissa."

"Omigod! Mom talks about you all the time when Dad's at work! It's so amazayn to meet you!" Rayna smiled at her One Direction reference.

"OMG! You like 1D? That is so Fabulouis!" Clarissa smiled. Rayna wrapped her sister in a hug.

"Where have you been all my life?"

"In a foster home." Clarissa shrugged.

"Huh. Oh well." Rayna smiled. "We can be, like, total BSF's!"

"Definitely!" Clarissa smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Metal walked in the door of his house, to see Clarissa sitting at the kitchen table talking to Tina.

"Hi, Honey." Tina smiled when she spotted Metal.

"Hi." Metal couldn't stop staring at Clarissa. "What is she doing here?"

"Dustin, she's our daughter." Tina kissed Metal on the cheek. "She's as welcome here as Rayna."

"Then where is she gonna sleep?"

"With Rayna. I set up the air mattress and they'll be sharing a room."

"Great." Metal poured himself a cup of black coffee and sat down.

"Dad! Where's the remote! I want to watch Vampire Diaries!" Rayna yelled from the living room.

"Did you look under the couch cushions?" Metal yelled back.

"Uh," Rayna looked under the cushions and pulled out a silver remote. "Found it!"

"Pause it! I'll be in in a minute!" Clarissa yelled into the room.

"Kay!" Rayna yelled back.

"Stop with the yelling! You're giving me a migraine!" Metal yelled at both of them.

"Sorry!" They both shouted back.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Tina." Metal looked at his wife. "I can barely survive with one teenager in the house. Two would be way too much."

"Oh relax, honey." Tina sat on her husband's lap. "Besides, maybe if Rayna has another girl her age around, she'll stay out of our hair."

"Yeah, sure." Metal sighed as the two girls in the living room fangirl screamed when Damon walked onscreen.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, when Metal walked in the door after work, he expected to see Rayna and Clarissa sitting on the couch watching Vampire Diaries, but when he looked, Rayna wasn't there. Just Clarissa.

"Hey, where's Rayna?" Metal asked Clarissa.

"Don't know. She went into our room about an hour ago and never came out." Clarissa didn't take her eyes off the screen. "She's probably staring at her Zayn Malik posters."

"Right." Metal walked into Rayna's room. "Rayna, what do you want to eat?" He asked, but when he turned into her room, Rayna wasn't there. "Rayna?"

He ran back out to the living room. "Is this a joke?"

"What do you mean?" Clarissa asked.

"Rayna wasn't in her room."

"You might want to start calling it our room, Dad. Rayna's not the only teenager here anymore."

"Yeah. Now where is she?" Metal got serious fast.

"I don't know. She should be in our room." Clarissa shrugged.

"Whatever. What do you want for dinner?"

"Uhm, Large Vegetarian pizza, a chef salad with French Dressing, and a diet Coke." Clarissa smiled.

"Wow. You and Rayna really have similar tastes. That's her favorite food."

"Huh. Weird." Clarissa responded.


End file.
